lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Madness of King Scar (deleted)
This version of "The Madness of King Scar" was set to appear in the movie, but never made it to the big screen because it was "creepy" and "took too long." It wasn't truly deleted, but simply moved to the stage version of the film. Lyrics Scar: :Zazu...why am I not loved? Zazu: :Simba, sire...things around here have gone to pot! Scar: :Oh, pish. What's important is how I feel. Zazu: :The Pride Lands have become the armpit of Africa! Scar: :I'm warm, witty...good-looking. Zazu: :Hyenas are prancing around like they own the place! Scar: :I can tell a joke like nobody's business... Zazu: :There isn't enough water to fill a mouse's navel! Scar: :There's something missing...what is it? Zazu: :You're grasp on reality! Do something before the Pride Lands go completely down the dumper! Now if Mufasa were alive- Scar: :Oh, shut up! Zazu: :Consider it set. Scar: :Mufasa, Mufasa, I'm sick to death of him! What did he have that I don't have? Zazu: :Nothing! You lack nothing at all! Except a few...minor things. Adoring subjects, respect of your species, a loving family, a devoted queen, shall I go on, sire? Scar: :A queen...yes...I need a queen! Zazu: :A qu-what? Scar: :She would rule by my side. We'll have cubs! Little Scars running all over the place! My heirs...my descendants! My lineage! I will be immortal! Nala: :Scar? Scar: :Ah...Nala. You're timing couldn't be more perfect. Do come in...that will be all, Zazu. Zazu: :Oh...don't you think I should stay? Scar: :That will be all. Zazu: :Give a roar if you need anything. Scar: :Oh, come a little closer. I won't bite. Nala: :Scar, it's chaos out there and someone needs to do something! Scar: :The world is full of problems...even for a king. :It's tough at the top, I deserve a companion, a mate, :Who will start...my cylinder's firing with fervor :And you, my sweet thing, fit the part! Nala: :Excuse me? Scar: :A king alone is a sad situation indeed, :But a king without heirs? :Now that's a tragedy... Nala: :You can't be serious. Scar: :I've never been more serious. :Be prepared for a stunning proposal! :That power and beauty shall bond! :Which cannot but fail to insure ties of hail to! :A chief and discouncel, a synaqua monsel! :Ruling ascendants, our line of descendants! :Will flow through the pride and beyond! :Nala, Nala, Nala, you know you really have no choice. One way or another, I always get what I want. Let the pride be my witness! I choose Nala as my queen! Nala: :And I reject you. Scar: :Either by my queen...or be forever banished from the Pride Lands. Nala: :You can't banish me. Scar: :Take her away. Sarabi: :Be reasonable, Scar. Scar: :Didn't you hear me? Sarabi: :No. Scar: :Take her away. I am the king! You must do as I say! (Lionesses band together around Nala) Scar: :Ah...so that's the game eh? Mutiny? Insurrection? Fine. Have it your way. I don't require your respect...only your obedience. Trivia *The reasons this was removed from the film are rather flimsy and questionable, as Frollo from another Disney film makes rather strong unwanted advances on Elsmeralda, but the film retains a G rating. *Also, the song appears in The Lion King related material regardless. Most likely it was simply removed due to time constraints, further supported by another scene - not deleted but changed - when Simba and Nala meet and she explains she was exiled instead of leaving on her own accord. *This scene also seems to lack a sense of sequence as the hyenas haven't been introduced yet (Scar tells the pride it's time they've been introduced to the hyenas), but Zazu insist they're prancing all over the place. Also, according to the commentary, the "Be Prepared" reprise was supposed to start right after Mufasa's death, and removed because it was too lively and insulting to the audience. Video thumb|300px| thumb|300px|right References Category:Deleted Songs Category:Songs